


This time is not a lie

by Kat182



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison says to Emily what she feels, but Emily doesn't trust her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time is not a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really hope you like it. So basically this is a **Drabble** (a short story composed by hundred words and nothing more). I love Alison and Emily, probably this won't be the last I choose them for writing a story.

Alison looked carefully Emily for a long moment that seemed would never end.  
  
"I want to remember you exactly as you are now, beautiful and most of all mine" she began, taking her face in the hands, " _mine_ " she repeated in a soft and sensual voice, pressing lips against hers. "Among all of them, you've always been my _favorite_ " she revealed to her in a whisper, kissing gently her lips once again.  
  
Emily broke the contact, stared in her eyes for an instant and said: “ _Don't lie to me_ ”.  
  
“I would never do that, not to you and not this time”.  
 _Alison was a perfect liar, but now she was not lying_.


End file.
